roblox_islefandomcom-20200214-history
Escapes
Boat Escape Medium (This can be done in any order) ''' * Go to generators and power the warehouse. * Go to the warehouse and go in a building that has a gate. * Take the fuel. * Get a Level 2 Keycard and go to the crashed boat. (Our spawn) * Go to the Armory and take the Decoy Module (Taking a gun is recommended in case the monster or Mercenaries attack you) * Go to the Docks and put Fuel and Decoy Module in the boat. * Wait for the boat to start up. * Sail into the seas! Facility Escape '''Hard This is the second hardest escape since it requires a lot of traveling. You have to be quick so the Monster or Mercenaries don't kill you. * Go to generators and power the observatory. * Head up to the observatory once it's powered, then scroll on the computer until you find a series of numbers, write them down somewhere or in your notes by pressing M. * After that, either head to the radio station for the 4 digit code (again writing the code in your notes) and going in the hole under the buildings near the docks, or find your way to the facility through the cave network. (TIP: As soon as you enter the caves via cave entrance near observatory always head right and you will come across the facility.) * Descend the stairs until you see a long corridor, going through this will shut both the door behind and in front of you, the only way to escape is through the vent in the corridor by clicking it until it opens. * Once you are in the vent find your way to the exit and if you have a level 3 key card which can be found from killing Mercenaries you can deactivate the traps or you can do it the harder way with all the traps on. * If you decide to face the L3 keycard door and go left, you will encounter a tripwire that you must jump over and/or defuse. There is a chance for weapon(s) to spawn in this small room. * If you decide to face the L3 keycard door and go right (which is the path you must take to go further into the facility), you will come across a gap in the floor. Approaching this causes a large piece of metal to come down and it will kill you if it touches you, so bait it out and then wait for it to go back up before crossing. * After this gap in the floor, you will see a hallway that appears empty. However, if you walk down the middle of it, a turret will appear on the opposite-facing wall and shoot you. To avoid this, you must hug one of the walls until you make it to the end of the hallway. * After the hallway and room with crates, you will come across a new room with a catwalk. In the far side of the room, however, there is an auto-turret that fires at you if it sees you (takes 1 second to activate after spotting you). To deal with this, the best strategy is to use a sniper or long range weapon and shoot the turret from a safe distance to disable it. * Your next path will have to be the left wing (otherwise called the A wing) after the catwalk. After walking through the A-wing, you will come across a small room with lockers and some monitors; this room also contains another trip wire that you must jump over and/or deactivate. * After you pass the trip wire, you will eventually make it to the large black room with a button that allows you to enable access to the B wing. After clicking this button, return to the catwalk and see that the B wing is now accessible. * There is another tripwire immediately as you approach the door to B wing. Before you enter the B wing, it should be known that there is a second auto turret in the corner of the B wing just to the right of the entrance. To disable this, the best strategy is to use a shotgun or another high damage or fast firing weapon to take it out. To be safe, it is recommended that you use a ballistic vest to avoid death, though it is possible to take out the turret without taking damage if you are fast enough. * After you take out the final auto turret, you should be safe to proceed. At the far end of the B wing, there are 2 final rooms. The left room contains the computer terminal where you input the number code you found at the observatory. Once the code is in, click the center button to activate the portal. * After the portal is activated, head to the portal room to use it so you can escape. The portal can take an unlimited amount of players to escape. * All facility traps <- are placed here. (Under construction.) * TIP: To deactivate the explosive tripwires, you need to click the explosive that is located in one end of the tripwire. Plane Escape Easy * First, head to the small house near the grand lake, as the Steering Wheel spawns in there. * The Steering Wheel also often spawn in the warehouse that requires to be powered. * Next, head to the Warehouse that isn't powered, as the Plane Propeller spawns in there (there is also another Plane Propeller in the hangar). * Then, head to the shed next to the plane, as the Plane Wheel spawns there. * Finally, place all items on the plane, and set off into the sky! Truth Escape Hard x3 Same as facility you need to be fast or Monster or Mercenaries can kill you. *First, you need to collect 3 Artifacts A, C and D. *After get these 3 artifacts go Snakes lair aka Agent S and get Artifact B *After that you will need to open the flower door in the deep zone of snakes lair *After enter the portal you will see Agent H aka //IVORY-MIND// and Agent F aka //IVORY-LOTUS// *You will need to fight Simple Agents whit white neon body whit guns (More information here) *After the exit protocol reached 100% enter a portal then scape the facility and you get the badge Have fun dying! Information about Isle on trello. Category:Escapes